Starcraft: UED: Chapter Two
by Dies heibt Krieg
Summary: The second instalment of my Starcraft Fiction.


UED: The Beginning

"General Philyaw to the Admiral's quarters. General Philyaw to the Admirals quarters over."

Philyaw turned to face his desk, through partly open eyes, he made out the time, it read 6:38 pm. Philyaw growled a curse under his breath. Dropping his legs over the side of his bed, he yawned.

"This had better be good. Other wise... I'm going back to bed." As he sat up, he noticed his dress blues sitting on his chair. Rolling his eyes, Philyaw growled. As he was slipping his pants on, the speaker came to life again.

"General Philyaw to the Admiral's quarters. General Phily..." Philyaw crossed the room, tripping over his pants; he slammed his fist into the call button then cleared his throat.

"I fucking heard you Tony. So tell the Admiral, that I will be coming soon." He then released the button. Then a man replied.

"She made it specifically clear to be there now." Philyaw drew in a long ragged breath, and then exhaled.

"Well, if she wants to see me in my fucking boxers, then by all means, otherwise, shut up!" Philyaw then removed his hand from the intercom; a little pause told him that Tony was talking to some one. Then he replied.

"Alright, ten minutes General, be dressed, out." Philyaw smiled,

"What're you up to little girl?' He then proceeded to pick his pants off the floor. As he did, they split down the seam. Turing blood red in the face, Philyaw chucked the ruined pair of pants across the room. Looking around, he found a pair of blue jeans hanging out of his drawer with a hole in each knee. It was then that a smile spread across his face...

As Philyaw neared the Admirals quarters, he heard laughing and cheers. Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door.

Sitting at a large table, fourteen men and the Admiral were drinking whiskey and vodka. Philyaw smiled, and took a seat at the end near the door.

Sarah smiled upon seeing him. Then she looked at his pants under his dress blue jacket.

"Are those pants regulation? Or did our choice of clothing not please you?" Philyaw returned her smile, then in a sarcastic manner said,

"They didn't breath to well, so I thought something with bigger holes mad more sense." Some men laughed, others tried to hide their laughter. Sarah kept smiling. Then she raised a hand to silence every one. She then stood and cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen, we are now in root to the Koprulu sector. I would like to personally thank each of you for your contributions." She then looked at Philyaw.

"As well as Acontributions still to make. Now then, shall we eat?"

At once, seven men dressed in white waiter uniforms walked in, each one with two large silver platters. Setting them in front of each of the men then opened the lids. All the men drooled at what they saw. A fine leg of lamb with gravy and other assorted entrees. Philyaw crossed his arms as the plate was set before him. Looking down, he saw a small piece of paper sticking out of what was once the bone should have been. Making sure no one was looking; Philyaw grabbed the paper and opened it under the table and read it.

Be in the observation deck by 8:00 pm. Don' be late.ﾁf Philyaw began to fold the piece of paper, until a hand grabbed it and crumpled it. Looking up, Philyaw saw Michael ripping the small piece of paper, the waggling his finger, Michael leaned over and whispered into Philyawﾁfs ear.

ﾁgThe Admiral wished to speak to you later. Donﾁft be late.ﾁh Philyaw rolled his eyes. He then looked to Sarah, who raised her glass of wine in acknowledgment. She then rose from her seat.

ﾁgGentlemen, let us toast. Let us remember those who have fallen, and those of us still to do, what we have set out to do.ﾁh Everyone at the table grabbed their glasses, and raised them to each other. Then the Admiral continued.

ﾁgTo Captain Michael Toben, the only man deemed worthy to command this magnificent machine. And to High General Thomas Philyaw, the one general willing to take this mission, with attitude might I add. And to the council, who made this mission possible.ﾁh Everyone bowed their heads, clashed glasses, and then sat. Philyaw looked to Mike, who was just now, digging into the leg of lamb. 

ﾁgSo you knew she wanted to talk to me, and yet, you didnﾁft tell me. Thanks pal.ﾁh Mike smiled broadly, and then shoved a piece of meat into his mouth. Then said,

ﾁgSure, thing dude. Just a little payback, for sitting in my seat ruining my butt crease.ﾁh

Philyaw smiled, and then slammed his fist down onto Mikeﾁfs knee, causing Mikeﾁfs eyes to water, and a slight groan to escape his full mouth. The Philyaw rose from his seat, and said.

ﾁgIf youﾁfll excuse me Admiral, I have some business to attend to.ﾁh Sarah nodded her head, and then continued to talk to one of the present captains.

Thomas made his way back down the corridor, but when he reached the intersection that led to his quarters, he continued going straight down the corridor leading to the Observation Deck. Tugging at his dress coat, he managed to yank if off. He then tugged at the tie, and pulled at it. As he reached the elevator leading up to the Observation Deck, Philyaw thought of dinner, and wondering why the Admiral wanted to talk to him,

ﾁeFor Christ sake, she threatened my balls last time. I wonder if sheﾁfs going to chop them up and make souvenirs out of them.ﾁf As the doors to the elevator opened, Philyaw hesitated in stepping in. but no sooner had he done so, that a hand rested on his shoulder, her Russian accent whispering in his ear.

"Shall we?" Sarah said. Then together they stepped into the elevator.

Once again Philyaw found himself facing the Admiral, this time in an open area, not the enclosed space of her quarters. Thinking to himself, 

ﾁeAt least I can run for it if she tries to tear my balls off.ﾁf Sarah made her way to the front most viewing window. Standing there, watching the stars fly past, Philyaw remained by the elevator. Then Sarah turned and looked at him. She then motioned for him to move closer.

ﾁgUm, maﾁfam, not to disrespect you of nothing, but, what the hell am I doing here?ﾁh Sarah smiled, and said,

ﾁgThomas, I just want to talk. You seem to know a lot about people. Especially how to manipulate them, I just needed to ask you a few questions.ﾁh

Thomas nodded, and walked up beside her. He then stared out the window with her.

ﾁgWell, ask me anything, go on, Iﾁfm waiting.ﾁh Sarah moved closer.

"You seem to have the uncanny ability to manipulate, persuade, and dominate, very admirable qualities. My father would have made you his son. But, you don't care about your life, so long as your men make it back alive, even if you have to sacrifice yourself to do it. What I want to know is why you would do such a thing?" Thomas stood silent, the look on his face pained, he then turned and began to walk away. Sarah gasped, and was about to follow him, until he said.

"Sarah, if you had to live through what I had to, you would be willing to throw your life away. My father, my three brothers, and my only sister were all killed in the strike force. My brothers, two were twins, Chris and Travis, and the third was my younger brother, Tommy." Sarah nodded as he talked,

"We all went to the same schools, played on the football teams. If one of us had a problem, we knew the other three would back him up." Sarah smiled to think of such a family, 

"... Huh, once, in high school, I was an upper classman, and Tommy was still a sophomore. A couple of older guys on the football team started beating him up because he whooped them all in the 4x60 sprint. I jumped in along with Chris, exchanged a few blows. Tommy came out with a black and blue stomach and face. Chris had one hell of a shiner for the next four weeks. Me, I took the brunt of their blows. I used my body to shield Tommy. I had a fractured rib, a fracture in my skull, and a sever concussion. We all were suspended for five days; the guys that started it were all expelled." Thomas laughed,

"The funny part was, our dad, was the standing football coach, he congratulated us for doing what a family should, stand up for each other. That is, until all of them enlisted in the Marines when the expedition was still in the planning. I went onto College for four years, got a major in Science and Mathematics. Then I went onto military school and quickly went up the chain of command. I became a general at the age of thirty four. Then it happened. The expedition was sent, and so was my family. I should have gone, but apparently my father ordered me to stay behind, a general ordered by his Lt. father, huh, dumb as hell. Anyway, a few month later, I find out all of them were dead, and I joined this strike force to find peace."

Sarah looked at him, her hands behind her back and her eyes glazed. Thomas remained still, then made his way back to the elevator. As it came up, Sarah, in a whimper-like tone said,

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know, Tom, I want you to know that I'm here for you." Thomas grinned. The replied

"Don't be sorry for me; be sorry for the Zerg and Protoss, because I'm the dark shadow that haunts their minds. I'll be seeing you around...Admiral... Sarah." He then stepped into the elevator, and as the doors closed, he saw Sarah turn back to the viewing window. Her lean figure looking so frail, and yet he knew, she was a fighter as he was.

Sarah remained standing at the window until the elevator hummed back to life, drawing her attention. It chimed as it opened. There, stood another Marine, this one wearing his battle armor just like Thomas. But the rank on the manﾁfs shoulder read Major. Sarah turned to face the man. He then saluted and Sarah acknowledged it. The Marine walked forward, the slid up his visor. The Marine must have only been twenty seven; his tanned face had a deep red tint to it. He was relatively bald accept the red goatee that was redder than he was, but yet he wore the same facial expression on his face as Thomas did. Then Sarah asked.

"Yes Major, Tobias is it? What is it?" The Marine grinned. He then replied in a heavy Australian accent.

"Ma'am correct ma'am, good memory ma'am. The fleet indicates we're coming into the Koprulu sector within the hour. I was instructed to escort you to the bride ma'am." Tobias remained still, and then Sarah extended a hand to lead the way. Tobias nodded, then spun on his heals, and marched back to the elevator, with Sarah marching behind him. As they entered the elevator, Sarah noticed a red circle under the neck, like an injection point. She then asked.

"Major?" Tobias turned to face her. She then continued.

"Are a resoc?" Tobias without so much as a nod or grin responded.

"Ma'am, yes I am ma'am." Sarah then smiled. Tobias asked.

"Ma'am, may I inquire as to ask why you asked ma'am?" Sarah grinned wider.

"Well, I never really met one, and I was hoping to see and talk to one in person. That's all." Tobias then turned back to standing at attention. Sarah remained grinning as the elevator slid to a stop.

On the bridge of the ﾁgBlack Stallionﾁh, Toben was punching in codes to the other ships in the fleets, as Sarah walked onto the bridge; he sprang to his feet, and yelled, "Officer on the deck!" Every one jumped up from what they were doing, and saluted. Sarah returned their salute with a casual head nod. She then made her way to the Captains chair. Toben stepped aside from the chair and allowed her to sit. She then looked at the command counsel.

"How much longer till arrival in Korhal space?" Toben then took a clip board and flipped through a few pages. He then put his hand behind his back and replied.

"Ma'am, fifty-three minutes till we reach Korhal. But we have received word that carrier group three has lost contact with one of their carriers at point four-one-sixty Charlie sector. But all other twenty-seven thousand ships reported optimal combat efficiency. All other battle groups report they have sustained no losses, and are awaiting word to prep for combat." Sarah tapped a finger on the arm rest as she continued to stare at the command screen. She then let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am, Lt. Henderson, send word to all fleets and battle groups, prepare for battle." A man at the communications station began to punch in codes and began to send word to all the ships.

"This is Black Stallion to all battle groups, code Alpha, I repeat code Alpha. Prepare for combat conditions." He then kept repeating the code. Sarah leaned back in the command chair, Toben stood silently until Sarah motioned for him to leave. He gave one last salute and left to his duties. Through out the fleets, Wraith pilots began to swarm to their ships, prepping them for deployment. Dropships hummed to life as weapons and equipment was loaded into them. Marines, Firebats, and Ghosts, stomped about on their respective ships, each weighted down by their combat gear. Naval personnel kept constant watch at their posts, weapons batteries swiveled to life, searching for targets. The once quiet fleets now hummed with life as they prepared to strike at the center of the enemy.

Sitting all alone in the darkness of his quarters, Philyaw began chanting the old Earth language of Latin,

"Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum... Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum..." (Whoever wishes for peace let him prepare for war), "Salus populi suprema lex." (Safety of the people is the highest law). He continued chanting the sayings as a prayer, until the world melted from around him, and he was alone.


End file.
